Mixed Up
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: A certain Nubian Senator comes to Coruscant, and joins a certain Jedi apprentice on a mission to Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Up  
As Coruscant's atmosphere filled the viewscreen, Anakin's heart leapt.  
  
He and his Master, Obi-Wan, had just gotten back from a long, difficult mission on Ryloth; and they were both beyond exhausted. Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand upon Anakin's shoulder.  
  
"Glad to be home?" he asked his apprentice. It was really more of a statement then a question.  
  
Anakin looked back at him and agreed, "Yes, Master, we have been gone far to long."  
  
"Well, don't you think it was worth it?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing how his Padawan would react.  
  
Just as he thought, Anakin nodded so fast, his braid bobbed up and down. He hadn't done that since he was a little boy! "Yes, Master. Freeing all those slaves was invigorating!"  
  
The fact that his apprentice had said nothing about revenge or anger, put a proud smile on Obi-Wan's face. Anakin had grown so much in the years he had known him. And to think this grown man before him had once been nothing but an arrogant little boy with an infatuation on the Queen of Naboo!  
  
*****  
  
Senator Padmé Amidala grumbled angrily as she packed her bags. She'd just gotten a vacation from work, a little time to spend with her family. She sat on her bed, and allowed a sigh to escape.  
  
A knock at the door startled her out of her delusions, and she watched, with a frown on her face, as her older sister Sola sauntered in.  
  
"What?" she practically screamed.  
  
Sola laughed lightly, and sat down by her younger sister. "Ease up a little, Padmé!" she said, taking a skirt from her sister's pile of clothing and folding it.  
  
Padmé looked back defensively, "Why should I? You know I have to go back to Coruscant!" Padmé rambled, "I deserve some time off! All I do is work, work, work!"  
  
Sola looked seriously at her, all laughter died off, and said, "Padmé, it is your choice whether you want to stay in Public Service or not. You don't want to waste your life, Sis. Enjoy it while you can."  
  
Padmé glanced briefly at her, then purposely ignored this comment, and went on. " When will I ever get a chance to start a family like yo." She abruptly stopped, realizing she'd said too much. She quickly grabbed a dress from the pile, and began fooling with it.  
  
Sola's mouth dropped open, her bright eyes grew wide, and she set the skirt she had been holding back on the diminishing pile.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, Baby Sister?" a grin overcame her previously shocked features.  
  
Padmé walked over to her closet, and grabbed another skirt, so her sister wouldn't see her shy smile. "No.." she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"You do!" Sola exclaimed, catching a glimpse of her sister's red face. "Who is he?" She asked eagerly, eyes dancing.  
  
"Nobody! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Padmé replied, embarrassed and somewhat angry. Ever since they were little girls, Sola had loved this kind of "pillow talk" as she had always called it.  
  
Memories of Sola, and all her eager attempts at matchmaking, danced in her head. She was always so terrible at it! These thoughts brought a smile to her face and a giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"Come on, Pad! I know you better than you know yourself! Tell me!" Sola pleaded, jumping up and down like a 5-year old.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Padmé said, turning around and laughing at her sister's childish antics.  
  
Sola let out a cheer and sat on the bed, eagerly waiting for Padmé to start.  
  
"He's very handsome, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, muscular." She sighed happily, playing with her engagement necklace.  
  
A tiny golden star to be specific. It had replaced her Japor Pendant only three weeks ago!  
  
"He's taller than me, I met him about. ten months ago. His name is Amaraki, and.. Oh Sola, we're engaged!" Sola jumped up, and the two sisters embraced each other in a fierce hug.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin stood beside his Master in front of the Jedi Council. They were telling the Council about their mission. Well, Obi-Wan was, Anakin wasn't really paying attention.  
  
He was already twenty years old, and still treated like a child. He wasn't allowed to start his major trials yet! A lot of other Padawans were already undergoing their final Trials, yet Obi-Wan held Anakin back. He though Anakin was too irrational.  
  
Too irrational? That may be so, but he was ready.  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Listening Skywalker is not!" Master Yoda said, chuckling.  
  
Anakin's face flushed, "I apologize, Master." He said, bowing slightly.  
  
Yoda chuckled again, "Forgiven you are. Repeat my question I will. Ready are you, for your final Trials, are you?"  
  
Anakin stepped forward confidently, "Yes, Master."  
  
To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan agreed. "Watching Anakin grow over these years has been. amazing." He explained after seeing Anakin's astonished expression.  
  
"But Master, you said I was to irrational!" he said, unable to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"You were, Anakin, but you have improved greatly, my young Padawan." Obi- Wan said, folding his arms proudly.  
  
Anakin beamed.  
  
Although Yoda hated to be the one to break this Padawan/Master moment, but he had a meeting with Ferus and his Master. "Settled it is, then. Began young Skywalker's Trials have."  
  
Anakin smiled, and he and his Master bowed and exited.  
  
***  
  
Sola called Chancellor Palpatine on the holophone; she wanted to grant Amaraki permission to go to Coruscant with Padmé. The Chancellor's image filled the viewscreen, and Sola curtsied,  
  
"With all do respect, I request permission for my sister, Senator Amidala, to bring her fiancée along with her when she goes to Coruscant."  
  
Palpatine smiled, "Of course! Just make sure they arrive as soon as possible!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Sola could not hide her happiness as she hung up. She ran as fast as she could to Padmé's room, calling "Padmé!!!" as she ran.  
  
****  
  
Padmé looked up, startled, as Sola burst in her room. She opened her mouth to ask Sola what she was doing, but Sola interrupted her, "Padmé! Chancellor Palpatine said that Amaraki could come along with you!" Sola said, gazing excitedly at Padmé's engagement necklace. She watched, happily, as Padmé's eyes widened in delight.  
  
"Really? Force, that's the best news!" Padmé said.  
  
"Yep.. And now you can start that family you wanted!" Sola replied with a wink.  
  
Padmé blushed ferociously, "Sola! We're not even married yet!"  
  
Sola laughed, "So what?" she joked.  
  
Padmé playfully slapped her, "You're so bad!" she said, giggling.  
  
After calming down, she reached for the holophone. Her heart leapt as Amaraki's face came up on the viewscreen,  
  
"Yes, my Love?" he asked, taking no notice of Sola.  
  
"Hello, Amaraki!" Padmé said breezily.  
  
He smiled, and noticed the older girl behind his Padmé.  
  
Seeing his confused expression, she laughed. "This is my older sister, Sola. Sola, this is Amaraki, my fiancée."  
  
Sola stepped forward, "Pleased to meet you!" she said, then leaned over and hissed "Oh, he's fine!" in Padmé's ear.  
  
Padmé's shocked expression caused Amaraki to laugh. "Pleasure's all mine!" he commented, bowing.  
  
Sola smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Padmé watched her fiancée as he and Sola met.  
  
She was eager to give the news! "Would you like to come with me to Coruscant, Hun?" she interrupted.  
  
"You mean. I. Could I?" he stuttered excitedly.  
  
Padmé nodded, "So, is it a date?" she asked slyly.  
  
Amaraki smiled and nodded, "It's a date!"  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan walked happily into the quarters he and Anakin shared. He was very proud of his Padawan!  
  
Obi-Wan himself was twenty-three when he had began his trials! Anakin was very advanced for his age, especially considering how late he had began his training.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked feebly, surveying their seemingly empty quarters. Where was his apprentice?  
  
At last, Anakin was spotted, lounging on the couch, snoring. His still- booted leg was bent at the knee, and his other foot had fallen off the couch, the boot lying near by. One hand clutched a pen, and was curled up near his ear. His other hand was laying on his chest. A notebook full of Anakin's childish scrawl was right below his hand.  
  
Obi-Wan's eye's softened as he watched the sleeping boy. Anakin slept so innocently. So peaceful and relaxed.  
  
But the Jedi couldn't help but wonder how his Padawan would react when he found out that a certain senator from Naboo was going to arrive at Coruscant the very next day.  
  
***  
  
Anakin woke up in the morning to find himself sprawled on a couch. He sat up and looked around, slightly confused. This wasn't their sleeping room on the ship! Then he remembered. they had come back home!  
  
Anakin stretched and lazily glanced at the clock. It was early, earlier than either he or his Master usually woke up. Unable to fall back asleep, he went into the kitchen to fix their morning meal. Now, this was usually Obi-Wan's job, but since he was already awake, why not do his Master a favor?  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast was the galaxy's best alarm clock, Anakin thought with a snicker. Within minutes after he had started, his Maser had woken up and was now sitting at the table, half asleep and waiting for breakfast.  
  
Anakin watched, amused, as Obi-Wan immediately became alert when a plate full of food was set before him.  
  
Grabbing his own plate, the apprentice sat across the table and eagerly took a bite. It was awful!  
  
He looked at Obi-Wan just in time to catch his grimace of disgust. "Now I understand why you're the one to cook." Anakin commented wryly.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, and brought his plate to the trash disposal, scraping it clean.  
  
His Padawan did likewise, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. He'd worked so hard, and all his work equaled out to Sithspit!  
  
Sensing Anakin's displeasure, Obi-Wan turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Anakin, you'll get your breakfast sooner or later."  
  
The two men shared a much needed laugh, and Obi-Wan got to work on cooking.  
  
***  
  
After their breakfast, the Master and Apprentice reclined on the couch, watching the holovision. Obi-Wan glanced at his half-asleep Padawan and decided to tell him about Senator Amidala.  
  
"Anakin?" He said, poking him on the arm.  
  
"Mmm?" Anakin mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Senator Amidala will be arriving on Coruscant shortly."  
  
Anakin's eyes flew open, "What?!?" he asked, startled.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled at is Padawan's reaction, "We will be greeting her in the landing platform."  
  
Anakin stood up and began to straighten out his rumpled tunic. He grabbed a comb and quickly ran it through his hair, complaining the whole time. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have spent extra time in the shower washing out my braid thoroughly." " on and on!  
  
Finally, his master interrupted him, "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin stopped fiddling with his braid and stared at him. "Relax, Padawan! You look fine! Now. Grab your robe, we have a while to meditate before departing."  
  
"Uh. Master? I think you ought to fix your hair before we meditate."  
  
*****  
  
Padmé held Amaraki's hand as they sat on the Nubian Cruiser. She glanced thoughtfully at the dull-gray planet.  
  
Other planets looked better from space. The deep blues, emerald greens, and even the sandy browns of Tatooine!  
  
But at night, Coruscant sparkled like an amber gems in the sun.  
  
She sighed and turned to gaze into the deep green eyes of Amaraki. She couldn't remember ever being happier.  
  
***  
  
Anakin stood two steps behind his Master on the landing platform; both had their hoods up and stood in a formal Jedi position.  
  
His heart raced as the Nubian Cruiser began to land.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, feeling Padmé's sensation in the Force. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in all his years of Jedi training, and it took his breath away. All the training in the galaxy could not have prepared him for this.  
  
Then he began to hyperventilate.  
  
Obi-Wan looked back, and shot him an odd glance. Anakin grinned sheepishly and slowly regained his normal breathing pattern. Obi-Wan smiled approvingly, and opened his mouth.  
  
But the moment was interrupted when the hatch opened and Padmé walked out, followed closely by a male human carrying all of her baggage.  
  
Anakin's heart stopped.  
  
AN: Do you like it? I worked sooooo hard on it! This is just the beginning! ^_^ PLEASELEAVE FEEDBACK! :0( 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's mind fought for a solution, this couldn't be her. it must be a relative of hers!  
  
Satisfied with his logic, he relaxed.  
  
Padmé walked over to Obi-Wan, recognizing him immediately. The two bowed.  
  
"It has been a long time, Jedi Kenobi. My planet is still grateful for your heroism." Padmé said, embracing the Jedi Knight in a hug.  
  
Anakin removed his hood, and Padmé nodded at him, "This is your apprentice?" she asked, recognizing the Learner's Braid.  
  
Anakin's mouth dropped open, and he couldn't cover his shock.  
  
Obi-Wan smirked; didn't Anakin realize that he had grown over the past eleven years? "I do believe you two know eachother." He said, stepping aside in order to allow Padmé a better view of his shocked apprentice.  
  
She shook her head, "That's impossible! The only Padawan I have ever known was you, Jedi Kenobi!"  
  
Anakin shook his head, disgusted and heart broken. "It's me!" he said, hoping she would be able to at least recognize is voice.  
  
But, once again, she failed him, and only shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she threw in helplessly.  
  
"Does the name 'Anakin' ring a bell to you?" he asked, trying to control his anger.  
  
Padmé stepped forward, astounded. "Anakin, little Ani?" she said, slowly tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Please, it's 'Anakin.' I haven't been called 'Ani' since I was fourteen!" Seeing her face, he immediately regretted his choice of words.  
  
"Padmé. I'm sorry. It's just that." he took a deep breath, "I was looking forward to seeing you, and you.. You didn't even recognize me."  
  
She smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, Ani-.can.. Anakin." He smiled down at her, and the two hugged.  
  
***  
  
Amaraki watched the two hug and felt a twinge if jealousy.  
  
He told himself to calm down, the Jedi before him was a mere child, obviously no older than twenty.  
  
Jedi, he knew, were not allowed to love.  
  
All his life, Amaraki had wanted to become a Jedi.  
  
He had been tested at four, and failed.  
  
For years he looked up to Jedi, and studied the ways of the Force.  
  
But then he was to old.  
  
So, with no other dreams left Amaraki turned to the closest thing to a Jedi he could find; a Sith.  
  
***  
  
As she sat on her bed, Padmé found her thoughts wandering to Anakin.  
  
Ani. How could he hate a name filled with such sweet memory?  
  
"Why am I thinking about him.." She groaned to herself, closing her eyes.  
  
Was she becoming attracted to the Padawan? Padmé shook the thought out of her head.  
  
She had Amaraki, and he was all she needed and wanted!  
  
.Wasn't it?  
  
A knock at the door startled her. Figuring it was Amaraki, she quickly straightened herself up and ran to the door, a genuine smile on her face.  
  
But once she opened the door, her smile faltered.  
  
It wasn't Amaraki, it was Anakin.  
  
***  
  
"A.A.Anakin!?" She stuttered.  
  
He smiled and nodded matter-of-factly, slight smirk dancing across his handsome features.  
  
Padmé stood in the door way, just staring at him. Noticing his broad muscles, intense blue eyes, his height, his shaggy blonde hair.  
  
"May I come in?" Anakin said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Unable to speak, she only nodded and stepped back. Anakin left her breathless.  
  
He sauntered in and looked around. "I hope you will be comfortable in your quarters." He said, noticing that there were two beds.  
  
What!?! Were she and the other guy sharing a room? Must be room shortage.  
  
Padmé nodded, and looked up at him. "How did you get so tall?" She asked.  
  
Anakin looked down at her and chuckled. "No, the correct question is, Milady, how did you get so short?"  
  
Trying to keep a straight face was impossible, so Padmé gave up, and they laughed together.  
  
Once their laughter tapered off, Anakin started at her deeply.  
  
Padmé found herself slipping, loosing herself in his powerful blue orbs.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, she surprised herself by leaning up and kissing him.  
  
Embarrassed and ashamed, she ran out of the room and into the 'fresher, leaving a befuddled Padawan standing in the middle of her quarters.  
  
***  
  
"Padmé?" Anakin said, knocking softly on the 'fresher door.  
  
"Go away!" a tearful voice shot back.  
  
He stepped away, and shook his head, confused. One minute she was kissing him, and the next, she was in the bathroom, crying!  
  
He knocked on the door again, "Okay, I'm just. going to be in my quarters if you need Me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay. bye."  
  
More silence.  
  
Then a timid voice piped up, "Don't go, Anakin."  
  
The door opened, and Padmé walked out, tears drying on her cheeks, makeup smeared.  
  
"Anakin. I. I'm sorry. b-but."  
  
she was cut off by his comlink buzz.  
  
It was his Master, calling him back to their quarters.  
  
Dismayed and angry, Padmé retreated, watching Anakin turn around and head for the door.  
  
He started to walk out, but stopped, and slowly turned around, and walked back up to her.  
  
Without a warning of any type, Anakin Skywalker embraced Padmé Amidala, and they began to kiss.  
  
But a terrible feeling of immense sadness caused Anakin to break the kiss.  
  
He slowly turned his head to the right.  
  
"What's wrong?" Padmé asked, following his gaze.  
  
Her mouth fell open.  
  
Standing in the shadows of the doorway was a grief-stricken Amaraki.  
  
***  
  
Anakin watched as Amaraki's eyes diverted between him and Padmé.  
  
Through the Force, Anakin felt Amaraki's heart breaking.  
  
Refusing to believe that Padmé and Amaraki were in love, Anakin decided that Amaraki must be her over protective relative, or bodyguard.  
  
He smiled meekly, "I really should.. go now.."  
  
With that, he hurried out the door, leaving Padmé and Amaraki alone.  
  
His comlink buzzed once more, and Anakin rushed to his quarters.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the quarters, waiting angrily. Anakin should have arrived by now!  
  
His head snapped up when he heard the door open, and a red-faced Anakin walked in.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had some reddish marks on his cheeks and lips. lipstick?  
  
"Anakin!" he said, bringing the Padawan out of a daze.  
  
"Wha.. did you say something?" Anakin responded, sounding confused.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "What took you so long?" he said accusingly.  
  
Anakin's eyes widened guiltily, "Oh.I..eh. I stopped to..uh. to.. Get a drink of water!" he said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said again, reminding his apprentice that Jedi were telepathic.  
  
His Learner grinned sheepishly, but bluntly refused to say anything more.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. His Padawan could be so stubborn! "We have a meeting with the Council tomorrow morning, we must wake up earlier than usual."  
  
Anakin frowned. "Is that all you called me for?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged and nodded.  
  
Anakin shook his head and turned to walk out again.  
  
"Hold up a minute, where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, grabbing Anakin's arm.  
  
Anakin pulled his arm away and glared at his Master.  
  
"It's getting late, Padawan! We must have a short dinner, then it's off to bed."  
  
"Fine. I'm a little hungry anyways."  
  
Smiling, Obi-Wan led his apprentice into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Amaraki!" Padmé said, grinning sunnily.  
  
Amaraki didn't reply. Instead, he focused his attention to a chair behind her.  
  
Finally, his eye's, clouded with tears, met hers. "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice cracking.  
  
"I.I don't know. it just, happened!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you loved Me." He said, crying freely now.  
  
Padmé lifted his chin up, "I do love you, Amaraki. Anakin is just a friend. You're the only one for me, and I mean it."  
  
"Really?" He asked, sensing her heart was true.  
  
Padmé nodded. She did love Amaraki.  
  
Then why did her heart dwell on Anakin?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan had their dinner, and were now meditating.  
  
Jedi were required to meditate, but sometimes, Anakin found it pointless.  
  
Obi-Wan opened one eye, "You're not concentrating, my young Padawan. What's on your mind?"  
  
Anakin's eyes flew open, and he attempted to stand up, but he moved to quickly and ended up falling back down.  
  
Laughing, Obi-Wan stood up and held a hand out to help his apprentice stand.  
  
"I was just. distracted." Anakin said, chuckling nervously.  
  
"About what?" his Master said, looking sternly at Anakin.  
  
"I was just. nervous!" Anakin protested.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, Anakin. And for Force's sake, don't stay up too late! I don't want you to fall asleep in front of the Council again!" Obi-Wan said, heading towards his room.  
  
"Hey! I only did that once!" Anakin whined.  
  
"Relax, Padawan! I was only kidding. Sleep well, and May the Force be with you."  
  
Anakin stood in the living room for awhile, and finally decided to follow his Master's advice.  
  
As he headed to his room, something caught his eye.  
  
His Padawan Journal was the coffee table.  
  
He picked it up, and flipped to a random page. That page he happened to look at was a picture of Padmé he had drawn when he was nine years old.  
  
***  
  
Padmé awoke in the middle of the night with an urge to take a walk.  
  
Quickly throwing her shawl on over her nightgown, she quietly snuck out of their room.  
  
After wandering a bit, she found herself at the Jedi Temple.  
  
"What?" She said, louder than she meant to.  
  
A light came on in the room to her right, and she heard footsteps.  
  
She pulled the shawl tighter across herself.  
  
The door opened, and a tall figure stood in the doorway.  
  
It was shadowy, so she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" the Jedi asked drowsily.  
  
"Anakin!?" she asked, startled.  
  
"No, you can't be Anakin.. I'm Anakin!" said the obviously half-asleep Padawan.  
  
Padmé laughed, "It's Padmé!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out into the hallway.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he asked, more alert, "You can get in big trouble if the Council catches you!"  
  
"I know.. I felt like taking a walk, and this is where I ended up!" she said, looking around.  
  
Anakin looked around to make sure nobody else was out, and then grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Shh! Somewhere where we can talk!!"  
  
With that, the two headed for the Temple gardens. 


	3. Chapter 3

Giggling the whole way, the couple finally made it to the gardens.  
  
"Should we use a glow unit?" Anakin asked, stopping in the middle of the garden.  
  
Padmé looked around. It was dark, very dark. "Yes, I think we kind of. need it." She said.  
  
Anakin hooked up the glow unit, and the two sat on a bench. "How have you been since we last parted?" Anakin asked.  
  
Padmé casually picked petals off a flower. "I've been fine. It is very nice seeing you again."  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded, "Funny, you're a Senator. I'm a Padawan Learner. I'm sure you have to be on Coruscant sometimes! How come we have never run into eachother?"  
  
"I think it's because we're not really allowed in the Temple without a special reason. You guys live there, and whenever you're not there, you're on a mission." She said, putting her flower down and looking at Anakin.  
  
"Yes, it is really to bad that our paths have not crossed until now." he said, placing his hand upon hers.  
  
His words brought chills to her spine. If they had met before, than what would have happened? Perhaps she would have fallen in love with him instead of Amaraki.  
  
She jerked when she felt something touch her neck. She looked down and realized that Anakin was looking at her engagement necklace!!  
  
"This is very pretty." He said, a hint of sadness in his words.  
  
"Thank you." Padmé said, not sure what else to say.  
  
A bit of awkward silence passed, and finally, Anakin stood up.  
  
"We really ought to get going. I have a meeting with the Council really early."  
  
"So do we." She replied.  
  
"We?" Anakin asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, Amaraki." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Shall I escort you back to where you belong?" Anakin asked, holding a hand out.  
  
Giggling, Padmé accepted his offer, and took his hand. The two set off for Padmé's quarters.  
  
***  
  
Oh the way back to the Jedi Temple, Anakin finally figured out who the guy with Padmé was!  
  
When she had said that she and Amaraki had a meeting tomorrow, it must mean that Amaraki was a politician as well!  
  
And Amaraki must be that guy with her!  
  
Satisfied, Anakin quickened his pace. Now that he's figured it out, sleep would come much easier than it had before!  
  
***  
  
A sudden sound awoke Obi-Wan from a deep sleep.  
  
He was up and standing, lightsaber ignited before he opened his eyes.  
  
Once he did open his eyes, he was face to face with a startled Anakin.  
  
"um.. Master.. I can explain. just. put the lightsaber down." Anakin said, pushing the button on his Master's lightsaber.  
  
"Anakin, what are you doing up so late?" Obi-Wan asked, absently putting his lightsaber down.  
  
"I was just in the gardens." Anakin replied, hanging his robe up.  
  
"with whom?" Obi-Wan asked dryly.  
  
"Master! Are you assuming because I was in the Temple Gardens that someone was with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, who was it?" Obi-Wan inquired again.  
  
"Padmé. We were just catching up on things. I'm off to bed." Before his Master had a chance to say anything more, Anakin had wandered into his room.  
  
***  
  
Early next morning, Padmé found herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Sola's teasing smile.  
  
But instead, she found herself staring at Amaraki.  
  
"Amaraki!!!" she said, pulling the blanket up.  
  
He looked at her, perplexed.  
  
"What? It's not like you weren't decent!"  
  
"It's not proper for anybody to see a lady in her bedclothes!" Padmé said, running to the 'fresher with her blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Padmé, my Love, we're going to be married!"  
  
"I know that! But we aren't yet!"  
  
Amaraki's eye's widened, and then narrowed. "You're having regrets, aren't you?" he demanded, glaring at the door.  
  
"No, it's not that!" Padmé exclaimed, "I am just a proper lady!"  
  
Exasperated, Amaraki turned around. "Fine! Just. just hurry up! We have a meeting!"  
  
"Really? With whom?" she asked.  
  
"Strangely enough, the Jedi Council!" he said, turning around again.  
  
Did she sense some sarcasm in his voice? Wait.. this must have something to do with Anakin!  
  
Oh no, Anakin and Amaraki in the same ship? That could result in conflict!  
  
***  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped before the Council, and bowed. There was another Padawan Master team along with them.  
  
Anakin recognized the Padawan as his childhood rival, Ferus and his Master, Siri.  
  
Even though he bowed and wore a polite smile, Anakin's heart tightened.  
  
What were they waiting for, anyways? Was there somebody else meeting them?  
  
Apparently, there was. The door opened, and Padmé and Amaraki ran in.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Padmé said, bowing breathlessly, "We got a little. lost."  
  
"Okay, listen you must. Like this mission, Skywalker will!" Anakin cocked his head curiously, but did not interrupt his Master.  
  
"Conflict has arisen on Tatooine," Master Mace Windu began.  
  
"A drought, there is. Awful, it is. Little water they have, already." Yoda said thoughtfully.  
  
Mace said, "People are attacking each other. Taking anger out on the slaves."  
  
Anakin flinched slightly, and felt his Master reassure him with calm Force waves.  
  
If the Council sensed Obi-Wan's sue of the Force, they didn't say anything about it.  
  
"There is fighting and fires. Your guy's job will be to bring water and help resolve conflict." Ki-Adi Mundi continued, "You have one hour to get ready, you ship will depart in one hour. All the supplies you need will be on that ship. May the Force be with you."  
  
***  
  
As she packed her bags, Padmé couldn't help but wonder how Anakin would react to being on Tatooine.  
  
She knew he would want to free his mother, see his friends, and watch a podrace, but they had an important mission!  
  
Oh, and why was she always on the go? She and Amaraki had just finished unpacking this morning, and here they were packing again!  
  
Padmé let out an exasperated sigh, and threw the now-packed suitcase down. Amaraki stepped up behind her,  
  
"Are you alright, my Love"" he asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I guess so," she said, looking at him, "I'm just sick of all this moving around all the time! I feel like a Bantha being herded!!"  
  
Amaraki laughed at Padmé's imaginative metaphor, and she looked back defensively at him,  
  
"What is so funny?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Just imagining you as a Bantha, you're much to beautiful!"  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha" she said sarcastically, "Are you ready? We don't want to be late again!"  
  
Without another word, Padmé turned and walked out of the room, leaving Amaraki to carry their luggage.  
  
With a groan, he lifted her luggage and followed her out the room.  
  
***  
  
Anakin paced around his room. He had originally come in here for some private meditation, but when he had Padmé on his mind, he just couldn't concentrate!  
  
The door opened, and Anakin jumped, and immediately ignited his lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan came in, laughing. "A little.. tense, my young apprentice?" he commented, as Anakin sheepishly put his weapon away.  
  
"Relax." Obi-wan said.  
  
"um. yes, Master." Anakin replied, bowing.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to leave, "be out in the main room in ten minutes." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"alright." Anakin responded.  
  
Once alone, he sat on his bed, and began to randomly throw clothing in his bag, and debating.  
  
He was wondering whether he should propose to Padmé or not.  
  
***  
  
"Master?" a small voice called out.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin come out his quarters, carrying a small luggage bag.  
  
"Yes, Padawan?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. I mean, I have a question."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "Do we need to discuss the birds and the bees again?" he commented sarcastically, knowing how much Anakin hated that talk.  
  
"No, no!!" Anakin said quickly. "I just.. am curious, how do you propose?"  
  
"Well, first, you get on one knee, like this. Are you watching, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, as he got on his right knee.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"Okay. Then, you get out an engagement necklace, and you make a little speech."  
  
Just then, the door opened, and Mace Windu walked in.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't notice, and continued, "I love you. I always have. I always will. Will you marry me?"  
  
Mace coughed, and Obi-Wan quickly turned around, and fell over in the process.  
  
Mace stared at them for a bit, and then shook his head, "No. just. no!" with that, he quickly turned and fled the room.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his sniggering apprentice, and stood up. "You know, if it wasn't against the Code, you'd be the first person I'd hate." He said, laughing.  
  
"I know, Master. Now, shall we leave?" And the two left the room, laughing all the way down the halls.  
  
***  
  
Once on the ship, Padmé paced. She knew that she would have to tell Anakin about Amaraki sooner or later, before anything happened between them!  
  
She couldn't just go on being in love with both of them, she couldn't leave Amaraki for Anakin, because she was engaged.  
  
There was only one solution.  
  
She had to tell Anakin that she and Amaraki were engaged before she hurt either of them! But was the damage already done?  
  
***  
  
Amaraki couldn't help but notice his Padmé's distress. She had been sighing a lot, and she was constantly tense.  
  
At this point, she was pacing around the room!  
  
Feeling the need to comfort her, he walked up and gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Padmé jumped and spun around. "Ah, Amaraki, it's just you! You scared me!"  
  
Amaraki laughed, "So sorry, Love. You seem a little tense, is there anything wrong?"  
  
Forcing a smile, Padmé looked at him. "Nothing at all!" she said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Amaraki replied, looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine, okay?" she responded, slightly irritated.  
  
He didn't answer, but only looked worried.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Amaraki." She said, moving closer and kissing away his worried look. He happily welcomed the kiss.  
  
***  
  
They heard a throat clear behind them, and Padmé looked over Amaraki's shoulder to see an embarrassed Obi-Wan standing on the doorway of the cockpit.  
  
Padmé blushed deep scarlet, and quickly moved away from Amaraki.  
  
"S-s-sorry.. Master Kenobi" she said, managing a feeble bow.  
  
Amaraki just looked shocked. "yeah. sorry!" he said, smiling a confused grin.  
  
Anakin walked in. "Hello." He said, casually taking the pilot's seat.  
  
"Hey. you are piloting?" Amaraki asked, more confused than ever, "Shouldn't your Master be the one to pilot?"  
  
Padmé grimaced, and looked over at Anakin, whose back had tensed.  
  
Before Anakin had a chance to blow up, Obi-Wan cut in,  
  
"Anakin is the better flyer." He said.  
  
"If you say so. He looks a little young."  
  
Anakin growled, and automatically felt for his lightsaber.  
  
***  
  
"Enough!!!" Boomed Obi-Wan's voice.  
  
Startled, Anakin and Amaraki turned to Obi-Wan. Anakin's angry scowl became a look of guilt.  
  
"Now," Obi-Wan began, satisfied, "I am sure you are both excellent pilots. Don't try to be the best, but your best."  
  
Not convinced, Anakin looked away, an expression of remorse playing on his features.  
  
Amaraki, lowered his head in shame. "I know, Master Jedi. And I apologize."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and then walked over to his Padawan.  
  
"Anakin, you should know better. A lightsaber is used for self defense, never attack." He whispered in Anakins ear.  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin agreed monotonously.  
  
The door opened once again, and everyone turned to the door to see Ferus and Siri come in.  
  
Ferus gave Anakin a Look, and Siri got right to the point,  
  
"What was all the commotion?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little problem with my Padawan and Amaraki." Obi-Wan said, simply.  
  
Ferus raised on eyebrow at Anakin. Anakin did nothing in response.  
  
He had been humiliated, but that didn't mean he should get angry. After all, he could sense that his next trial would be on Tatooine.  
  
***  
  
Anakin paced nervously around the ship. He had made up his mind to propose to Padmé. But he had nothing to offer.  
  
Nothing, that is, except the necklace that his mother had given him when he was a boy.  
  
It was small, meager, inexpensive, but it had personal values, and she knew of them, too.  
  
With a sigh, the boy sat on his sleep couch and grabbed his datapad.  
  
Over the years, he had been planning many ways of proposing to his Angel.  
  
But now, none of them seemed right.  
  
He couldn't use his Master's speech, because it was too boring, too blunt.  
  
And what if she rejected him?  
  
And now, he was letting his fears take over!  
  
So Anakin decided to meditate.  
  
He walked over to a quiet corner, and began to quietly meditate.  
  
Strange and confounding visions clouded a clear picture of Padmé.  
  
These included himself, Amaraki, the sparkling star that Padmé always wore around her neck, and visions of children running in the backyard.  
  
Then there was lightsaber clashing.  
  
Blood.  
  
Screams.  
  
Anakin's eye's popped open, and he was breathing rapidly. He started to meditate to calm himself, not confuse himself! 


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was sitting in the cockpit, talking quietly to Siri.  
  
Anakin was off meditating somewhere, and he didn't know about Amaraki, Padmé, or Ferus.  
  
Siri said something  
  
"Hmm? What did you say?" Obi-Wan asked, quickly adverting his attention back to his old friend.  
  
Siri laughed, "I said 'Is it true that Anakin has began his Jedi Trails'?"  
  
he smiled, "Yes, indeed he has!"  
  
She smiled and glanced casually to the door. "Ferus will be impressed, he has yet to begin his Trials."  
  
"Really?" Obi-Wan remarked, curiously, "I would have figured different."  
  
She laughed again, "So would I, really, but lately, he has. well, he just hasn't been himself."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Anakin has been acting different too, he's sometimes more mature, but when he gets angry, he turns into a Bantha ready to charge!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"And he has been awfully moody lately."  
  
Siri's eyes began to sparkle, "Really?" she asked, "sounds to me like Anakin caught the love-bug!"  
  
Obi-Wan's eye's widened, "What!? But on who.."  
  
He stopped to think, "Oh, wait, I know! Oh, Sithspit, she's engaged!"  
  
***  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the cockpit. Anakin had a box, and he wouldn't let Obi-Wan see what was inside!  
  
So the two were playfully wrestling, rolling around on the floor.  
  
Very unlike Jedi, but hey, even Masters can act like Padawans occasionally!  
  
The comlink buzzed, and Siri, who could see the two were too busy to answer it, got it herself.  
  
It was Master Windu.  
  
She bowed.  
  
Mace looked behind her, and saw Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What are they doing?" he asked, horrified.  
  
The box fell out of Anakin's hand. Mace looked, and saw an engagement necklace! His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Um. Master?" Siri asked, looking behind her. "Oh, that! It isn't what it looks like!!!"  
  
Mace just stared. "Um.. " he shuddered. "No! I didn't see it!" With that, he left.  
  
Siri laughed, and looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at his Padawan. "Why does this keep happening?" he asked, standing up.  
  
Anakin grabbed the box before his Master spotted the contents. "I guess Master Windu just happens to catch us at bad times!" with a smirk, he walked out in seek of Padmé.  
  
***  
  
Padmé was looking out at the stars, when the door opened.  
  
She turned to see Anakin walk in. He was slightly flushed.  
  
She smiled, and walked over to greet him. "Hello, Padmé" he said breezily.  
  
"A.Anakin!" she replied, happy to see him.  
  
A twinge of guilt ran up her spine when Anakin kissed her cheek. He sensed it.  
  
"Are you alright, Padmé?" he asked, worried.  
  
Padmé just stared at him, wondering what to say.  
  
"Padmé!?" he said again, gently shaking her shoulders.  
  
She cocked her head at him, "What?"  
  
He smiled. "Never mind. Um. Padmé? There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Her heart began to beat, and she could feel beads of sweat form.  
  
He sighed, and grabbed her hand. "Padmé, I'm not sure how to say this. I don't have a speech or anything. So all I can say is that I love you. You're my Angel, and. will you marry me?" He produced a small box, and opened it for her.  
  
She gasped, inside was the necklace his mother had given him when he was a boy!  
  
"Anakin!" she stared, "I can't accept this!"  
  
he released her hand. "Why not?"  
  
She winced. "I just. can't!" She said.  
  
His face fell. "But..but.." he was speechless.  
  
So she walked closer to him, and they began to kiss.  
  
Anakin's hand began to smooth back her hair. The box fell from his hand.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a strangled yelp from behind them.  
  
Anakin and Padmé guiltily turned, to find Amaraki standing in the doorway.  
  
Anakin looked at Amaraki, who appeared ready to kill, and then back to Padmé.  
  
"What's going on?" Amaraki asked.  
  
Padmé winced again, "Um. Anakin?" She said hesitantly,  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Anakin, I'm engaged!"  
  
His face turned into a look of shock. He grabbed his box, and slowly turned to face her. "Padmé, The Force brought me to you. We were meant to be together. I guess I can't do anything to prove it to you. I will always love you."  
  
With that, he turned and left, shoulders sagging all the way out.  
  
***  
  
After he had exited their quarters, Anakin stood in the hall, unsure of what to do, or where to go.  
  
He didn't feel like facing anything, or anyone.  
  
Slowly, he walked to his own quarters.  
  
His heart felt like a solid block of steel, and it seemed to take hours to walk a couple of feet to his room.  
  
He went in, and collapsed on his bed.  
  
His head was aching, and he wished more than anything that he could just crawl under the cot and die.  
  
Or wait until Amarki died..  
  
Anakin groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, in desperate attempt to block the morbid thoughts floating in his head.  
  
***  
  
Padmé bowed her head in shame, feeling her fiancée's cold glare encase them in an awkward silence.  
  
The room was totally silent, she could hear his controlled breathing, and was sure he could hear her racing heart.  
  
Amaraki walked over to her, and Padmé slowly met his eyes.  
  
Not liking the fury she read in them, she focused her eyes on her feet again.  
  
Unexpectedly, she felt a sting hit her cheek, forcing her to head sideways.  
  
"Amarki!" She said, voice cracking at the end.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he turned around, and calmly walked out.  
  
Padmé stared after him, until her vision became blurry.  
  
When she could barley see, she curled up in the corner and cried her eyes out.  
  
Her fiancée had just slapped her! Why? She had been happy before Anakin walked back into her life.  
  
She and Amarki never had problems before!  
  
How had that Padawan managed to turn Amaraki violent, and herself into an emotional wreck?  
  
Out loud, she answered herself. "Love does strange things to people."  
  
***  
  
They were approaching Ryloth. There, they would stop for some fuel, and be on their way to Tatooine.  
  
Deciding he should inform his Padawan, Obi-Wan stood up, and went in search for the boy.  
  
When he reached Anakin's quarters, he lightly rapped on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
So he poked his head in, and looked around.  
  
I The glow unit is on, Anakin must be in here. /I Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
Then, he spotted a lump on the cot.  
  
The lump was a sleeping protégé named Anakin.  
  
With a tender smile, Obi-Wan debated on whether to wake him up or not.  
  
Deciding the latter, the Jedi quietly slipped out, and went to inform Padmé and Amaraki.  
  
***  
  
Padmé heard a light rapping on her door, and immediately stood up.  
  
Whoever it was, she couldn't let them see her like this!  
  
"Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan's voice came through the door.  
  
Thinking quickly, she wiped her eyes, and looked in a mirror.  
  
Her makeup was smeared. "Hold on, Master Kenobi!" She said cheerily.  
  
With that, she swiftly cleaned her face up a bit, and gracefully opened the door.  
  
"Why, hello! What brings you here?" She asked, casually.  
  
"We'll be arriving at Ryloth soon, and I thought I should inform you and Amaraki." He replied.  
  
"Very well, I will tell him when I see him."  
  
"Alright. Good evening, Senator." With a bow, the door was shut, and Padmé was free to be herself again.  
  
***  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Anakin was sleeping, which he never did unless he was ill.  
  
Padmé's eyes were teary, which made him nervous, and Amaraki was nowhere to be found!  
  
Obi-Wan definetly sensed a connection somewhere.  
  
Oh well, he would let Padmé find her fiancée.  
  
He needed to do some meditating.  
  
***  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
The Jedi heard a voice call him out of his meditation.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Siri standing above him.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, not really, we just arrived at Ryloth."  
  
"Oh. Oh! I never told Anakin that we were stopping here.."  
  
"Well it's a little too late now." Siri replied, putting her robe on.  
  
"A lot of help you are." Obi-Wan muttered in a teasing voice.  
  
With that, he went to go tell his Padawan.  
  
***  
  
Moments later, the four Jedi walked off the ship followed closely by Padmé and Amaraki.  
  
"Anakin. Can I speak to you?" A low voice whispered in his ear.  
  
The Padawan looked behind him, so see Amaraki leaning near his ear.  
  
Obi-Wan looked back at them. "Anakin? Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Anakin and I must talk. We won't be long." Amaraki interrupted Anakin.  
  
The Jedi Master furrowed his brows, and nodded. "very well. Anakin, we'll be" he pointed at a shop nearby "In this shop. Don't be long."  
  
Padmé grabbed Amaraki's hand, and gazed into his eyes.  
  
He pulled away, and led Anakin into a nearby alleyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

"How can I hel-" The Padawan was interrupted by the flash of a red lightsaber.  
  
In an instant, Anakin had his blue one, and was fighting for his life.  
  
"What are you doing!" Anakin shouted loudly.  
  
"Just disposing of some trash." Amaraki retorted, bringing his lightsaber down towards Anakin's side.  
  
Anakin moved to parry there, but then suddenly Amaraki changed his direction. The brilliant red flash neared his neck; there was not enough time to parry.  
  
When all of a sudden, Amaraki was knocked down!  
  
Anakin looked, startled, to see a purple, female Twi'Lek standing near by, holding a small dagger and looking very angry.  
  
***  
  
"What are you two doing?" The Twi'Lek said, looking at them.  
  
Amaraki stood up, holding his bleeding arm and glaring at her.  
  
"I was-" Anakin started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Let's go." Amaraki said, curtly.  
  
With that, he began to walk towards the shop.  
  
Anakin gestured for the Twi'Lek to follow him.  
  
She looked warily. "My Master will get mad if I wander too far."  
  
"Your.. Master?" Anakin said, gaping at her.  
  
"YES My Master!"  
  
Anakin glanced at her. "Come along," he said, "Your Master won't get mad." He added, firmly.  
  
She looked at him, and gave in; following him to the direction Amaraki had headed in.  
  
***  
  
Anakin and the Twi'Lek caught up to Amaraki just as he reached the Jedi and Padmé.  
  
"Amaraki!" Padmé exclaimed, "You're bleeding!"  
  
he looked at his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Siri inquired, looking at Anakin, Amaraki, and the newcomer.  
  
Before the Twi'Lek or Anakin had a chance to respond, Amaraki spoke up, "I was attacked!" He blurted out.  
  
Anakin stared at him, astonished. The Twi'Lek fidgeted.  
  
"By whom?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"By." Amaraki paused, "By Anakin."  
  
***  
  
Anakin stood there and stared, unable to speak.  
  
Did he hear right?  
  
Padmé gasped.  
  
Yes; He heard right.  
  
"But.. I did not attack Amaraki!" Anakin tried to defend himself.  
  
No one was listening.  
  
His Master's gaze fell upon the Twi'Lek who kept looking around nervously.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked, noting her dagger.  
  
"Stella." She said.  
  
"Well, Stella, did you happen to see what happened?" He was unable to believe his Padawan would attack one.  
  
"I don't know." Stella stuttered, "I was just cleaning my Master's vehicle. and I heard a commotion. so I came. When I arrived, I saw them fighting with glowing swords."  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri looked at eachother. "Lightsabers?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Siri nodded.  
  
Her gaze fell upon Amaraki, who had his head tilted down and his eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"Do you have a lightsaber?" She asked him, bluntly as she always was.  
  
Slowly, without saying anything, Amaraki reached into his belt and produced a lightsaber.  
  
The Jedi exchanged looks, Ferus stared at the lightsaber, Anakin stared at Amaraki, Padmé looked at him to, shocked, and Stella squirmed.  
  
"Give that to me." Siri said in a firm voice, holding her hand out.  
  
Gently, he placed the deadly weapon in her hand, and watched as she ignited it.  
  
The blade was red.  
  
"All my life, I admired the Jedi. I did not have enough. midi-something's to become one, though." He paused, "I found this weapon on a dead body, so. I took it. And I learned how to use it."  
  
"Do you know the meaning of a red blade?" Obi-Wan asked gravely.  
  
Amaraki looked around at all the somber faces, and reluctantly shook his head.  
  
"Red blades mean Sith."  
  
***  
  
"S-S-Sith?" Amaraki stuttered, looking shocked.  
  
Anakin glared at him, "Like you didn't know!" he exclaimed.  
  
Padmé looked at him, mouth open. Could he have really attacked Amaraki?  
  
"Anakin, give him a chance." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Padawan, you know that assumption can only lead to destruction." Obi-Wan paused, "Anakin, go meditate. I need to think."  
  
Siri, Ferus, Stella, Padmé and Obi-Wan all watched as Anakin wandered to the bench and sat down.  
  
Only Amaraki's eyes stayed locked upon his red lightsaber that Siri was still holding.  
  
***  
  
A million thoughts raced through Padmé's head as she watched Anakin meditate.  
  
Did she love him, or come to know a beast rather than a Jedi?  
  
And she could not help but notice how his deep blue eyes.  
  
Wow she thought.  
  
She had always appreciated his strong build, but here, while the Ryloth sun was setting, he seemed to be glowing.  
  
"STELLA! What are you DOING?" a loud, booming voice shouted.  
  
Padmé jumped, startled.  
  
A large, gruff looking man made his way through the crowd.  
  
She watched, as the purple Twi'Lek jumped and stared at the man frightened.  
  
She watched Anakin stand up, and narrow his eyes at the large man. His hand automatically fell upon the hilt of his lightsaber.  
  
***  
  
When the large man reached the Twi'Lek, he grabbed her collar and pulled her up, leaving dirty fingerprints on her wind-tattered tunic.  
  
"What are you doing?" he reiterated.  
  
Stella squirmed. "I..." she started, but Obi-Wan stepped up.  
  
"Put her down." He commanded.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do with my property!" The man yelled.  
  
Stella grimaced, the loud voice hurting her sensitive Twi'Lek ears.  
  
Anakin flinched as well, knowing what it was like to be a slave.  
  
"She is NOT your property!" Anakin shouted, throwing the Force in with his voice, easily overpowering the man's.  
  
All eyes moved to Anakin's.  
  
The man put Stella down, and took a step toward the Padawan.  
  
"Don't contradict me, little boy." His voice was low and rough.  
  
"Don't mess with her. She is her own free being, and you have no right to act as though she was an item." Anakin said.  
  
The man yelled, "She is my property! I purchased her!"  
  
He lunged at Anakin.  
  
Anakin easily moved out of his way. But then the man brought out a blaster!  
  
Stella gasped, and all the Jedi immediately ignited their lightsabers and formed a circle around Padmé, Stella, and Amaraki.  
  
Anakin was ready with his lightsaber ignited as well. He used the Force to call Amaraki's red one to his hand, and stood in defense mode.  
  
Standing there in Jedi-Ready with one lightsaber in each hand was an awesome sight.  
  
Unfortunately the man did not feel threatened, and began to shoot.  
  
Anakin parried each one with such perfection and grace.  
  
His connection with the Force left even Obi-Wan baffled.  
  
Anakin twirled the lightsabers and fought, each bullet landing harmlessly away.  
  
All except one. That one fateful little bullet managed to fly back and hit the man in the chest. He fell down with a great thump, and lie still afterwards. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Everyone who has every reviewed. thank you! When I checked my reviews, I literally fell off my chair in shock! My close friends have always said this story was good, but I thought they were just saying it. I love you all! *says thank you again and gives everyone billions of cookies*  
  
"Master?" Stella shouted, not sure whether to be thrilled or horrified.  
  
The Jedi, minus Anakin, all ran to the man's side.  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his hand against the man's neck, and then bowed his head.  
  
"He's dead." The Jedi Master announced.  
  
Silently, Anakin, Ferus, Siri, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Amaraki, and even Stella bowed their heads.  
  
A loss of a soul was always a cause to mourn.  
  
***  
  
As the small group departed, Stella stayed put.  
  
When Obi-Wan looked back at her, she piped up,  
  
"Where will I go?" she queried in a small voice.  
  
Siri and Obi-Wan exchanged a look. "Do you have any family here?" he asked.  
  
"No. I have no one." she responded.  
  
"Master, maybe she could come with us." Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at his Padawan, "What would we do with her? She can't be trained as a Jedi she's too old."  
  
"So was I. Have you even given her a Midi-Chlorian count?"  
  
His Master sighed, "No." then he turned to Stella, "You can come with us."  
  
She smiled, and the group started back to the Cruiser.  
  
***  
  
Anakin was messing around with a broken droid he had found on the ship, when Stella walked in.  
  
She was very shaky and her eyes were huge.  
  
"Is it supposed to go this fast?" she asked in a strangled voice.  
  
Anakin had to laugh. "You've never been on a ship before, have you?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"No." She admitted. "The small land speeders sometimes, but never anything like this. I'm not sure I like it." She sat down.  
  
"Personally I'd rather be piloting." He said, setting the droid down.  
  
"Piloting? Is it hard?" Stella inquired, cocking her head curiously.  
  
"Not really. In all honesty, I could fly before I could walk!"  
  
They laughed, and then grew into an awkward silence, Anakin poking at his droid, and Stella watching her feet.  
  
Then finally, she asked him a question. "Tell me about the other people onboard."  
  
Anakin set his droid down again, and appeared to be thinking. "Well, there's Obi-Wan, the one with the beard. He's my Master."  
  
She flinched at the word. "You're a slave? Then why'd you rescue."  
  
Anakin cut her off. "No, I'm not a slave. I'm a Jedi."  
  
Her eyes widened. "A Jedi? Wow!!!" She was thoroughly amazed.  
  
"Siri, the blond, she's a Jedi too. She and my Master have been friends since they were Padawans."  
  
"Padawans?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. "What's a Padawan?"  
  
Anakin laughed. She thought his smile was absolutely gorgeous. "A Jedi apprentice. I'm a Padawan, too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, yeah. Siri's pretty sharp. She likes to do her own think. Kind of reminds me of Qui-Gon."  
  
She just stared at him. "Uh, different story. Siri saved me from the Spice Mines on Kessel, but that's also a whole other story."  
  
She wrinkled her nose again, "But slaves work there."  
  
"Yes, I used to be a slave. But that's another story I'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, and then there's Siri's Padawan, Ferus. He's. well, we don't get along. We have never gotten along. But Jedi don't have enemies. He's my fellow Padawan and I can't look at him in any other way."  
  
Uh oh, he looked angry now!  
  
"And what about the other two? Are they Jedi too?" She asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
Anger, love, and confusion flashed on Anakin's face.  
  
Oops, wrong question!  
  
"No. Padmé is a Senator from Naboo." His face softened as he spoke of her, and Stella grew jealous.  
  
"She used to be the Queen. I met her on Tatooine when I was nine years old."  
  
She didn't like hearing him talk about her. It gave her heart a funny feeling. "And the other guy?" She asked, casually.  
  
His face grew angry. Stella was fascinated by all the different expressions the young Jedi had!  
  
"Amaraki. well, he's worse than Ferus." His face twisted in pain and anger. "He's Padmé's fiancée."  
  
Though she knew it was wrong, Stella felt her heart leap.  
  
"I also think he's a Sith." Anakin added.  
  
She looked up at him in confusion. "A. Sith?" she queried.  
  
"A Sith is. ah. well, opposite of a Jedi. While Jedi use the Light Side of the Force to fight for good, the Sith use the Dark Side to fight for themselves. They're power-hungry."  
  
She stared at him. "The Force?" She asked, uncertainly.  
  
Anakin laughed. "Let's just say the Force is what makes a Jedi powerful."  
  
"But I thought power meant you were a Sith?"  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." He said.  
  
"I think I'm going to go meditate." Without saying more, the Padawan walked away, leaving Stella to think about everything he had just taught her.  
  
***  
  
"What I want to know is why do I felt such a strong connection to the Force through Amaraki?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri were discussing the events that had happened on Ryloth.  
  
"Hadn't you noticed it before?" She asked.  
  
"No, I hadn't. I only noticed for a brief second. Did you not feel it?"  
  
"I felt something. But Obi-Wan, you never know! It could have came from the purple one for all we know."  
  
Obi-Wan chucked at his friends humour. "Her name's Stella." He corrected. "Maybe we should test her for Midi-Chlorians."  
  
Siri stared at him as though he had gone mad, "Obi, you know she's too old! Master Yoda nearly didn't accept Anakin when he was nine, and Purple-Girl."  
  
Obi-Wan shot his friend a Look.  
  
"Stella, I mean, is nearly nineteen!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He knew his friend was right. "I don't know. Maybe it's Qui- Gon speaking inside of me, but I feel something from her. She's going to go far."  
  
Siri laughed. "Yes, possibly, but not as a Jedi. Now, Amaraki. Why did he have a lightsaber? Did you sense he was lying? Force knows I didn't pick anything up."  
  
As Siri prattled on, Obi-Wan's mind wandered. What was it about that Twi'Lek?  
  
***  
  
Anakin had told Stella he needed to meditate, but honestly, he didn't feel like talking to her anymore.  
  
He was now wandering around the ship, looking for nothing in particular. What he found surprised him.  
  
It was Ferus, and Padmé!.  
  
The young man was sitting down on a bench, speaking with the senator.  
  
When he saw Anakin approach, the talking immediately ceased.  
  
"hi." The Padawan said.  
  
Anakin bowed politely. "Hi. And Hello, Milady."  
  
Padmé closed her eyes briefly. "Anakin, just call me Padmé."  
  
He nodded. Well, it was better than Senator Amidala.  
  
"So." Ferus said, sensing tension between the couple.  
  
They looked at him. And he recognized a look of sadness in their eyes. "What's wrong, you two?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Padmé's eyes darted away, and Anakin retorted: "I have a question, what were you talking about before I came along?"  
  
Padmé turned sort of red.  
  
"Amaraki." Was Ferus's simple answer.  
  
With that, the man left, leaving Padmé and Anakin in an awkward situation.  
  
***  
  
The two were silent.  
  
It wasn't a comfortable silence, either.  
  
Padmé looking at her feet, and Anakin staring out the window.  
  
Neither of them knew quite what to say.  
  
Anakin was the one who broke the ice.  
  
"I hope I didn't mess things up between you and" he paused, "Amaraki."  
  
There was a forced smile on his face.  
  
Padmé didn't even look up.  
  
Anakin continued to stare at her. "Well, I'm sorry." He said tenderly.  
  
With a sigh, the Senator stood up and fled the room.  
  
Anakin plopped on the bench, and began to bang his head against his hand.  
  
He was so busy muttering to himself, he didn't even notice a tall figure standing in front of him.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Anakin."  
  
The last word was said in a tone that indicated the person was obviously not happy to see the Padawan.  
  
Anakin looked up to see Amaraki standing in front of him.  
  
His bright green eyes were raging, and his eyes narrowed. But he had a smile on his face.  
  
Not the nice kind, the kind you would expect to see on your enemy's face right before he attacked you.  
  
Immediately, Anakin stood up and ignited his lightsaber.  
  
"Put that thing away." Amaraki demanded.  
  
Anakin did nothing.  
  
"I mean it! Why would you attack a defenseless person?"  
  
Anakin just stared at the other man.  
  
Finally, Amaraki reached out to deactivate the Padawan's lightsaber.  
  
Anakin, thinking quickly, slashed down.  
  
But to his surprise, Amaraki was quicker. Before he even realized it, his own lightsaber was in Amaraki's hand!  
  
Calling upon the Force, Anakin tried to pull it back.  
  
But to his great surprise, Amaraki held up a hand and Force-pushed Anakin.  
  
The young Jedi fell on the bench, and then used the wall to help him do a backwards somersault and land behind Amaraki.  
  
But the man was swift.  
  
And before Anakin had landed, he swung the lightsaber, barley missing the Padawan.  
  
Anakin reacted, and pulled the Force into him.  
  
In a moment, his leg kicked out and it was Amaraki crashing into the bench.  
  
Then Anakin presumed to call his lightsaber back to him using the Force.  
  
A gasp was heard behind him, and turned to see Padmé hovering in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me about your past." Obi-Wan urged.  
  
Stella thought for awhile, and said in a timid voice, "I, I don't know."  
  
"what do you mean you don't know?" Obi-Wan asked, baffled.  
  
"The only thing I remember is from just seven years ago. My childhood, everything, I can't remember it." She looked distant, almost as though she wasn't there in mind.  
  
Obi-Wan thought about this.  
  
"Do you know what happened before then?" he asked.  
  
He knew he was interrogating the young Twi'Lek, but he needed to follow his instincts. Qui-Gon would have been proud of him.  
  
"How could I know what happened? I don't remember!" She could feel herself grow defensive. Weren't Jedi supposed to be peaceful?  
  
"Okay. Sorry, Stella. I'm just curious. May I take a sample of your blood?"  
  
Her eyes fell open, and she looked at him warily. "Why do you need my blood?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I want to perform a Midi-Chlorian test on you." The Jedi said.  
  
"A Midi-Whatsa huh?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed at her reaction. "It's to see if you're Force sensitive."  
  
Without realizing it, Stella blurted out the question Anakin didn't answer; "If the Force gives a Jedi power, and Sith are power-hungry, than doesn't that mean Jedi and Sith are alike?"  
  
She expected him to back away from the question, but instead, he answered her directly and honestly, "Sith and Jedi are not really that different. We just live for different reasons, and use different sides of the Force."  
  
"So, why are Sith your enemies?"  
  
Obi-Wan pondered this, and then answered, "Jedi don't really have enemies. Rage is our enemy. Once we kill the rage, our enemy is no longer."  
  
Stella wrinkled her nose, "But everyone has enemies."  
  
"Not everyone. Now can I take your blood?"  
  
she sighed, "I suppose so."  
  
***  
  
"Anakin, you. did attack him earlier!" Padmé's voice was nothing but a shocked whisper.  
  
"Padmé, this is more than what you saw!" Anakin protested.  
  
Ignoring him, the Senator pushed passed him and ran to help Amaraki up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Amaraki asked.  
  
"Don't blame this on me. I was only defending myself." Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.  
  
Padmé looked at them, unsure who to believe. "Amaraki, in your words, what happened?"  
  
Anakin started to protest, but she silenced him. "You'll get your turn."  
  
Amaraki glared at Anakin. "I came into this hall looking for you. Anakin was there. He saw me, and grew angry. He ignited his lightsaber, and there was nothing I could do! I was defenseless!"  
  
Anakin was shocked. Amaraki was twisting the truth so far, it would have snapped if it were a rubber band. Surely she could see through him!  
  
But, the former Queen merely nodded. She turned to Anakin, "Now, your side."  
  
"I was sitting on the bench after you left, and Amaraki came along. For defense, I ignited my lightsaber. Last time I was alone with him, he attacked me. Anyways, he took my lightsaber away! He had quicker reflects than Master Obi-Wan! So, I tried to use to Force to call it back to me. He used the Force to push me against the bench! So I used it to somersault and landed behind him. I kicked him, and called my lightsaber back."  
  
Padmé's gaze fell upon each of their faces. Who was telling the truth?  
  
"Which one of you is lying?"  
  
No one spoke up. The choice of who to believe was hers alone. Now was a time where love and trust would have to reign. 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not FAIR!" Anakin hissed to himself, trying not to punch a wall.  
  
He paced around his little room in the starship, until his eyes fell upon his pillow.  
  
With a mighty growl, he picked it up and tore it to shreds.  
  
Hands balling into a fist and slowly retracting, the young man attempted to calm down.  
  
When the choice between himself and Amaraki had been placed before Padmé, she did nothing but fled the hallway.  
  
Where she went, Anakin could care less at this moment.  
  
Was it possible to mess anything else up?  
  
He has the whole clan he traveled with thinking he had attacked Amaraki, he had a Sith after him and no one believed him, Padmé didn't love him, and the Twi'Lek was annoying!  
  
All his life he had worked to be a Jedi, and it was all about to crumble, just because of a lie Amaraki told.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Anakin sank down onto his bed.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath.  
  
His pillow was ruined.  
  
For some reason this stuck him as funny.  
  
Slowly at first, then increasing, the Jedi began to laugh.  
  
INow they'll really think I'm nuts! /I the thought just made him laugh harder.  
  
By the time all the raging emotions had tamed, the young Padawan was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Stella sat in her room after Obi-Wan had taken her blood sample. Though all seemed quiet, she thought she heard turmoil.  
  
She couldn't quite tell where it came from. but emotion that was alien to her was screaming in her very heart.  
  
She stood up, spooked.  
  
This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it never failed to alarm her.  
  
She was feeling someone else's emotions.  
  
Stella raced out of the room, in hurry to find whoever was making such a commotion and ask them to stop.  
  
But by the time she had left her room, it was diminishing, and once she wandered more than a yard, it had stopped completely.  
  
"Am I going mad?" She wondered out loud.  
  
Her heart was racing, and she had paled to a lighter shade or purple.  
  
Frustrated, she went to find someone, anyone, to inquire about these feelings she got.  
  
***  
  
Padmé sat, huddled in her quarters.  
  
Everything had gone so wrong!  
  
Could it really have only been days ago when she was flying to Coruscant, head-over-heels in love with Amaraki, not Anakin?  
  
Did she love Anakin?  
  
"I don't know what I love." She said to herself, startled to hear her voice unsteady and weak.  
  
Suddenly, a revelation dawned on her: "This is Anakin's fault!"  
  
With a groan she leaned back and shut her eyes.  
  
"Why did I allow him to come into my life and have such a powerful impact on me? How am I going to make things right again?" her eyes popped open.  
  
"One of them is lying to me."  
  
***  
  
"Stella?" Obi-Wan knocked lightly on her door.  
  
When she didn't answer, he opened it and poked his head in.  
  
"Stella? Are you in here?" But he was talking to air.  
  
The Twi'Lek wasn't in the room!  
  
"Blast." He muttered to himself.  
  
He had the results of her Midi-Chlorian test, and he wanted to share them with her.  
  
There were disturbances in the Force, but so many, the poor Jedi couldn't tell who or where they were coming from!  
  
"Obi-Wan! I was just looking for you!" Obi-Wan turned around, and saw Siri standing behind him.  
  
"Hello, Siri." He greeted. "Can I help you?"  
  
She laughed, "Don't be so formal!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Well?" He queried.  
  
"Stella just confronted me. She told me that she sometimes felt emotion that wasn't her own. Obi-Wan, I think she may be Force-sensitive. I mean, extremely Force-sensitive!"  
  
He nodded. "I've tested her. She is. Her readings, like Anakin's, are off the chart!"  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Siri wondered.  
  
He shook his head, "I haven't a clue. How do you think she'll take to it?"  
  
"I think she'll be surprised."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, "I think she'll be confused!"  
  
Siri just stared at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" She queried.  
  
"OH! You haven't talked with her much, have you?" Obi-Wan said, head cocked at a curious angle.  
  
"Kinda. Purple and- -"  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her.  
  
"FINE! Stella came to me wondering about a feeling. I thought I told you that!"  
  
A voice interrupted the two friends,  
  
".Why are you guys standing in my doorway?"  
  
The two Jedi swiveled to see Stella staring at them.  
  
"Hello, Stella. I just wanted to tell you the results of your blood test. And Siri. Siri, what ARE you doing here?" Obi-Wan looked at his old friend.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing, really. Just saw you standing in the doorway."  
  
She walked off.  
  
"What was that?" Stella asked, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Siri's.. well she's just Siri. Anyways, would you like to know the results of your Midi-Chlorian test?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Wait. what's a Midi-Chlorine again? And you must elaborate on the whole Jedi thing. I don't get it."  
  
***  
  
It took over an hour for Obi-Wan to answer Stella's seemingly endless queries.  
  
And when he finally got down to giving her the Midi-Chlorian results, she said she thought the name Yoda sounded familiar.  
  
"Familiar?" he asked, baffled. "I've never met anyone else named Yoda before."  
  
She looked thoughtful. "I don't think I have, either. It just stirs an old memory, almost. I can't quite see it, though. It's.." She paused.  
  
"Clouded?" Obi-Wan offered.  
  
Her eyebrows wrinkled together. "I guess that describes it. I don't know."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Sometimes, I feel so. Nostalgic. But I don't know what I'm missing. I haven't known anything besides a slaves' life."  
  
Stella shocked herself by saying that. She was never one to open up.  
  
Was he using a fancy Jedi hand-wave thing?  
  
True, she never saw him raise his hand, but maybe he was powerful enough to do it without.  
  
"Stella?" Obi-Wan said, nudging her.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and got a glossy look to them.  
  
"Stella!" he said, louder.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" she said, snapping out of her spacing and narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I said 'what about your childhood? Maybe your nostalgia is something from your childhood.'"  
  
"How can I miss something I don't even remember?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Amaraki felt it before it happened. His bright green eyes popped open, just minutes before the pirate ship attacked. He was on his feet in an instant, lightsaber gripped in his hand.  
  
He rushed into the main cockpit, colliding with Ferus. Ferus stopped, and looked at him.  
  
"Amaraki, how did you get that lightsaber back? I thought Master Kenobi-"  
  
Amaraki cut him off, "I don't have time for this, kid. We're being attacked by pirates!"  
  
Ferus gave him a suspicious look, "How do you know that it's pirates?"  
  
Amaraki, without thinking in his state of frustration, said, "I felt it!"  
  
Ferus opened his mouth to respond, but another jolt kicked them off their feet. Without another word exchanged, Ferus and Amaraki ran into the main cockpit.  
  
Anakin was already there, lightsaber in hand.  
  
Stella was wide-eyed, clutching at her dagger. "What's happening?" She asked, her soft voice gripped with panic.  
  
"We're being attacked." Siri said, ever so blunt. "Anakin!" she squawked.  
  
Anakin stepped up.  
  
"Come. We're going to invade their ship. You pick one out."  
  
With a nod, he ran off to the escape ships.  
  
"Ferus and I will create a diversion," Obi-Wan said, quickly catching on to Siri's idea.  
  
She nodded, "Good idea." With a quick smile, Siri ran after Anakin.  
  
***  
  
Once the third jolt hit, Anakin realized he hadn't seen Padmé around! Ignoring Siri's orders, her turned and ran to her quarters.  
  
Every bit of him was alive; it was like the Force was running with him.  
  
Bursting into Padmé's room, he saw her lying on the floor. The room stank with a vile perfume, and blood seeped out of her head where he makeup case had fallen on her.  
  
"Padmé!" He yelled, running towards her. But before he could get anywhere, another jolt knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Anakin! HURRY!" Siri yelled.  
  
Anakin looked at Padmé desperately. Just then, Amaraki came in.  
  
"Let me take care of her." His voice wasn't steady. Anakin could feel his love, and even though he and Amaraki were enemies, it seemed right.  
  
Anakin nodded at Amaraki, and ran out to assist Siri.  
  
***  
  
When Padmé came to, she could see nor feel anything. It was as if she was enveloped in a fuzzy, suffocating aura of pain, and she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, absolutely hopeless. The room around her was hazy, but she could see a figure leaning forward.  
  
Tentatively, she reached up to feel the face, trying to figure whose it was. This person had a lot of eyelashes... and thick, curly hair...  
  
"Amaraki?" She tried to say, but the words got caught in her throat, and a coughing fit exploded out of her mouth instead.  
  
The figuring – presumably Amaraki – gently lifted her.  
  
Padmé felt a rough yet gentle hand stroke her cheek, and kind, familiar words were whispered into her ear, "It's me, Padmé my Love."  
  
For this moment, the past was forgotten, and it didn't matter whether Anakin or Amaraki were telling the truth. These words were the ones she was longing to hear, the release to all the tension she'd capped off during this wretched voyage.  
  
In the overly perfumed room, amidst all the chaos, time seemed frozen and the couple embraced. 


End file.
